


Telefon

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Phone Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: A horny Jinyoung who calls Jackson for a dirty talk...





	Telefon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone .^.
> 
> How are you guys doing? I've worked on this One Shot for centuries and now I've finally managed to finish it. I'm slowly getting better and that gives me the energy to write new stories. Look all good to you and love yourselves! Nobody should stand in your way to be yourself<3
> 
> PS: I'm ashamed that I wrote something so perverted, but what must be, must be. xD

Upset Jinyoung spun in his bed, covering his ears and cursing Mark straight to his bones. For half an hour, his member had been fucking some girl, disturbing everyone's sleep. 

"Damn Mark," the black-haired man swore and turned to his side, a pillow on his face. Of course, sexual satisfaction was important for each of them, but this woman moaned louder than anything he was used to until now and caused unwanted feelings in him.

It had been a long time since he was being fucked properly and he missed Jackson immensely at that moment. His rough, deep voice whispering his name. His touches all over his body which brought him into ecstasy. His soft lips lying on his, he missed everything. The longer he thought of Jackson and the more he heard the other two moaning in the room, the more turned on he became. Not a minute later he was stone hard and his dick pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants when he couldn't stand it any longer. Harshly he bit his lip, reached for his phone and picked a number before holding it to his ear. For him, it felt like endless time when he finally heard the voice he missed so much. 

"Hey baby" a goosebump overcame Jinyoung by his nickname, while he had to hold a quiet moan. 

"H-hey...am I disturbing you right now?" he asked nervously and closed his eyes, praying that he would say no. 

"I'm still in the studio...is everything okay you sound so strange" his boyfriend replied and sounded worried. 

"N-no...e-it's all okey..." Jinyoung replied and enjoyed his friend's voice. 

"But you don't sound like that..." Jackson added and put on a more specific tone, which had a different effect on Jinyoung than Jackson thought. Thrilled, Jinyoung's hand slowly slipped to his center, a gentle gasp escaped him before he answered his boyfriend. 

"I...I just miss you so much..." he whispered into his phone, making Jackson even more suspicious. 

"Baby, we' ll see each other in a few days-"

"N-no...you misunderstand me...I miss YOU," he interrupted him needy and hesitated to touch himself. 

"Oh...OOOH...Baby...wait a second" finally Jackson seemed to understand Jinyoung and he could literally imagine how dirty Jackson just grinned. For a moment it was quiet between the two, only a few noises Jinyoung heard before Jackson spoke again. 

"So, you miss me baby? What do you miss about me" he asked with his rough voice and licked his lip hearably. Jinyoung moaned in frustration, turned in his bed so he lay on his mobile phone and had both hands free. "Sseun-ah I miss you...your touches...everything"

"I miss you too baby... I want you so badly under me. Listen how you moan my name. Over and over again" Jackson slowly started to get in the mood, thinking of the older one as he lay lying in his bed begging for him. 

"Touch yourself baby" Jackson told him and leaned himself against the door of the cleaning room. 

"Let me hear you" a deep red formed on Jinyoung's cheeks, at Jackson's words and a soft whine escaped him before he did was he called for. Slowly his hand slid under his shirt, gliding his chest up to his nipples beginning to touch. 

"Mngh~" Jinyoung closed his eyes with pleasure, thinking of Jackson and how he was touching him. His thoughts circled only around him, for a long time he had replaced the annoying voices of the next room as he continued to touch. 

"Sseun-ah," he moaned quietly, giving Jackson goose bumps. "Fuck, how can only your voice turn me on like this?" Jackson whispered into the phone and closed his eyes to imagine it better.

"God, I miss you so much...I need more sseun-ah~" Jinyoung groaned and slipped his other hand into his pants. 

"Believe me, when we see each other again, I'll give you so much of me that you won't be able to think clearly. I will fuck you so long and hard that you will only see stars" Jackson's dominant voice ran through Jinyoung like electricity, turned him on incredibly so he couldn't resist the seduction anymore and started stroking his hard dick.

"F-fuck...a-ah~" this time his moaning was louder, more aroused and made Jackson moan frustrated. "Louder baby...moan for me to hear your sweet voice better" Jinyoung moved his hand faster, pumped his dick and moaned to himself, careless that he might be too loud. "Sseun-ah I need more...I want you inside me, feel you...now" the older one whined and circled his thumb over his tip. 

"Are you so needy baby? I never expected that from you~ do you need my cock this much to be inside you?"

"Y-yes...it...it's been so long," he moaned and closed his eyes in frustration. Jinyoung felt so hot, his whole body trembling under his touches as he went on jerking himself off. "You are so naughty baby...what are you doing to me? In my pants it' already quite tight. Will you be a good boy for me? Will you get down on your knees for me when I want to" Jackson asked eagerly, teasing Jinyoung into a more frustrated moan. " Y-yes..." he answered him with hesitation, quietly, so Jackson repeated his question. 

"Speak clearly, baby. I want to hear it" Jinyoung knew exactly that Jackson was teasing him. He hated to have to say something like that, but facing the situation he was in, he couldn't make any excuses.

"Mngh~ Y-yes~ I do anything w-whatever you want" louder than wanted, he said the words Jackson wanted to hear as his hand moves faster. "Such a good Babyboy you are...that's exactly what I wanted to hear" Jinyoung also heard how turned on his boyfriend was and that thought just turned him on even more. Knowing that just with the right words and sounds he could put him in such a mood made him proud and excited at the same time. 

"Sseun-ah~ please...please" the older one was panting, bit his lip and touched himself more, while he could barely stand it anymore.

"You want to come baby?" 

"Mhm! Mhm! 

"You're really sensitive today baby" 

"Yeah~ so much~~"

With his filthiest grin he had Jackson thought about how his boyfriend just must have to look. As he lay in bed and touched himself, moaning his name and begging for release. He could hardly believe that his quiet, serious boyfriend could be so naughty. "Under one premise, baby..."

"Everything! I'll do anything... just please... please let me come!"

"When I get back... I want you to be just as nasty as you are now. I want to see you begging for me and my dick"

"Yes... yes! I will...!" Jinyoung's excitement was tense to tear, his moves were far too fast when Jackson finally spoke the words he wanted to hear so bad.

"Then come for me baby..." which he didn't do a second later. He moaned loudly, brought himself over the edge before he came into his hand. Breathing heavily, he enjoyed his orgasm at its finest, while Jackson listened satisfied as his beloved came. For a brief moment he heard him still breathing heavily, some quiet whimmers escaped Jinyoung before he suddenly became quiet.

" This...t-this never even happened...I'll deny for the rest of my life that I did this..." said the elder in a visibly embarrassed voice.

"Oh, so it was a good idea from me to record everything, baby," Jackson replied and laughed dirty. Of course, it was just a lie he was telling him, but he couldn't take the fun of teasing him.

"J-jack…"

"We'll have a lot of fun together when we meet again..." and like that Jackson ended their dirty phone call, leaving Jinyoung as ashamed as he never had been before. 

"Shit..."


End file.
